The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal apparatus and an orientation presentment method for presenting an orientation of a target position to a user.
From the past, mobile apparatuses capable of presenting an orientation of a target to a user have been known. For example, there is known a technique that displays, based on an angle formed between a normal direction of a screen of a mobile apparatus and a direction of a target, the direction to the target on the screen of the mobile apparatus using an arrow or causing a vibrator to vibrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-168647 (paragraphs 0047 and 0054)).